Endgame
by porcelaindakota
Summary: The Titans are transported to another dimension, in which a war is raging. The question is, will they survive the encounter with a villain more dangerous than any other?
1. It Begins

_Okay, here's my new story. Please read and review. Oh, and by the way:_

_I'm not doing a freakin' disclaimer. _

Raven woke with a start.

For the past four days, she'd been having the same dream, over and over again. It was terrifying, and she had no idea what it meant. She closed her eyes, reliving it once again.

_Raven could feel the pain around her. Anguish was in the air; it was in the crowd's yells. People cried out in fear and anger. Others simply screamed. For what, Raven did not know. Their screams were horrible to listen to—you could hear the lives that had been lost in them. Suddenly, flames erupted in a circle around the crowd, enclosing them in its fiery resonance. People moved awkwardly inside the ring, shuffling for a better view of the captors outside it. Then, gunshots rang out. _

_The people at the edge of the circle began to fall: dead. Their bodies turned to flames, which licked at the people around them. She could hear glass shattering behind her. Raven turned to locate the sound's origin, but only saw two gleaming red eyes. _

And that was all. She didn't know what it was.

Seeing no course of action she could take, already having looked through all her books, Raven turned and fell back into a restless sleep, screams echoing in her mind.

(The next morning at breakfast.)

Robin yawned as he drank his coffee. He had woken early to view the sunrise with a certain Tameranian "friend" of his. _It was worth it, though, _he thought, smiling before taking another sip out of his mug.

"Friend! Was the sunrise not glorious?" Starfire zipped into the room, exuding her normal cheerfulness. Her voice was full of delight, having obviously had as good a time as Robin. She flashed him a 10-watt smile.

"Glad you liked it," he said, and then yawned again. "You said you watch it everyday. What was so special about this one?"

She blushed a little bit. "While I do watch the sun's ascension every morning, today's was…special. Different than the others." She left it at that. Robin opened his mouth, but before he could ask her what made it special…

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Robin banged his head against the counter, while Starfire simply squeaked and hid under the counter. Beast Boy turned to face Robin. "Hey, where'd Star go?"

"Tameran," Robin smirked down at the crouching Starfire. "She said something about them having real food there."

"Dude! Not funny!" Beast Boy scowled at Robin and pulled out a single frozen waffle, and slipped it into the toaster. It crackled disturbingly as he turned to grab some soymilk, while the tea bags in the cupboard began to glow black and float around the kitchen into a glass. Raven walked in and lay down on the couch, stretching her petite frame to its limits.

Their final teammate's arrival was announced by a cry of "Breakfast! It's meat-tastic!" Cyborg hurried to the stove with a pack of sausage in hand. As Beast Boy turned to talk to Robin and Starfire, who had emerged from the counter, Cyborg threw the tofu waffle into the coffee mill. _Now things are getting interesting. _He had fun imagining Robin's face when a dirty brown waffle came out of his coffee cup. Cy stifled a laugh and turned back to his sausage.

"My waffle should've been done by now," Beast Boy muttered, turning from Robin and Starfire to check the toaster. He was shocked to find it empty. "Cyborg, what'd you do to my waffle!"

"I improved it," he grinned devilishly, as Robin got a refill. He watched the Boy Wonder head back to the counter, and sit, if possible, closer to Starfire. He laughed inwardly.

"C'mon Cy, where is it? This isn't funny…" His eyes widened as Star shrieked, and a large, rock-hard lump fell from Robin's cup.

"Cyborg! Get over here!" Cyborg hadn't even taken a step when the Titans alarm sounded. Robin growled at Cyborg. "You're in trouble when we get back. Titans, go!"

(Downtown, Cook's Electronics. Isn't that the place that always gets robbed?)

Overload was at it again. Nothing the Titans couldn't handle, though.

Right?

The electric thief snatched a computer from a shelf, and let out a low, ominous cackle. "Overload take. Overload like computer."

"Hey! Overload!" Robin and the rest of the Titans faced down his hulking form. "If you want to take that stuff, you better be prepared to pay for it." In response, an electronic arm flashed out at the teen heroes. They all dodged and went into battle stance. Starfire went first, with a barrage of starbolts that hit Overload dead on. Or at least she thought they did. A curtain of smoke covered the store. When it lifted, Overload stood, unharmed, with an electric force field glowing around him.

"Overload can make shield out of electricity. Overload cannot be defeated."

"We'll see about that," shouted Cyborg, and he lifted his sonic cannon and fired. The blast ricocheted off the shield and rebounded towards Robin and Beast Boy, who dodged only at the last second. "Heh heh," Cyborg meekly grinned at Overload. "Nice circuits you got there," Overload hefted him high into the air and threw him through the wall of the store. Robin was next, bo-staff in one hand, exploding discs in the other. He tossed the discs in rapid succession at Overload. When these had no effect, he leaped into the air above Overload shield, landed, and began pounding hard with his staff. A surge of energy went through Overload, and electrocuted Robin through the shield. He turned to go after the Boy Wonder, but Starfire held him off with a powerful blast from her eyes to the ceiling above, causing it to crumble and temporarily distract the villain. Beast Boy and Raven charged, Raven throwing levitated shelves, and Beast Boy ramming into Overload's shield as a rhinoceros. Overload batted both of them out of the way.

"Titans! Regroup!" Robin stood up, leaning on Starfire for support, as the others quickly came towards them. "Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, combine your attacks. See if one final blast can get through that shield. Ready?" The others nodded grimly, and turned. Starfire charged a massive starbolt. Raven's hands and eyes glowed a deathly black. Cyborg lifted his sonic cannon, electricity sparking around it. They all shot at the same time, and their blasts combined into one fluid gold beam. For a moment, it seemed like they were not going to break through. After a moment, though, something happened.

The ground below them sparked and hissed with the energy from their combined attack, and the Titans felt themselves being lifted off the ground. Suddenly, a shimmering sphere of pure energy surrounded them, and in a blur, they began to disappear. Cyborg later remembered the sensation of being sucked through a tube.

With a final cry, they vanished into thin air.

_Please tell me if it looks okay. Please please please please please. _


	2. Welcome to the Resistance

_Please read and review. You can give any suggestions you want. Any at all. Enjoy! Oh, and italics are usually someone thinking. _

Starfire moaned as she painstakingly lifted herself from the moist ground, and peered around her. "Friends?" Everything around her was darkness; all she could distinguish were the foreboding forms of trees and outcroppings of rocks…and a mysterious form at the bottom of a small gnarled tree. She flew closer and gasped. It was Robin. Starfire knelt beside him and gently nudged him. "Robin, please awaken," she whispered timidly. "Robin…" He still did not move. She checked his pulse: still there, but faint. His breaths were shallow and faint, like something was straining them. Then Starfire heard something rustling in the bushes behind her. Her eyes and hands glowed an emerald green as she prepared to fire a starbolt.

"Chill, Star. It's just me." Cyborg emerged from the underbrush, covered in mud and branches. "BB and Raven are right behind me." The other two teens emerged, in the same condition as Cyborg, though Starfire noticed Beast Boy limped slightly.

"Robin is injured. He will not awaken." Her eyes downcast, Starfire turned again to the boy's limp form. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll make it." Cyborg met her eyes with a determined gaze, telling her Robin would be alright. The Titans would see to it. "Let me just check his vitals. Raven, get ready," he nodded at the empath, whose eyes glowed black immediately. Cyborg took his pulse again, and checked his breathing rates. "He's just weak. Probably from Overload fryin' him back in the city."

"Which means I can probably revive him." Raven crouched down beside Robin. Her eyes shut, and she gained a look of intense concentration. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven's eyes flashed open, glowing the same unearthly black, and moved her luminescent hands over the fallen Boy Wonder. After a few moments spent in silence, he awoke.

He rolled over. "Ughhh…what'd I miss?" Robin blinked his eyes slowly, as his friends came into focus. "Where are we?" He tried to stand, but let out a weak cry and fell back to his knees.

"Robin! You must not exert yourself!" Starfire clutched his shoulder and arm, watching him with a worried expression. "You are badly injured."

"What's going on?" Beast Boy spoke for the first time since reuniting with the Titans. "I mean, where are we? We were fighting Overload, and then we wake up in Boogeyland!" He waved his arms for emphasis. "What's happening?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't know where we are. We're not home, that's for certain. My scanners can't tell either."

"But I can." They all looked up at the empath, who lowered her hood. "From what I've sensed, we're in another dimension. So much energy was released from that blast to Overload, it opened a portal to here."

"Wherever here is," muttered Robin, as he again attempted to stand. He crumbled again, more violently this time, and Starfire grabbed him to keep him from hitting the ground.

"You can lean on me," she said quietly. "Until you can walk again." He nodded in agreement and put his hand over her shoulder. Then they heard Beast Boy scream.

"Dudes! We've got company!" Shadowy figures appeared all around them, leering in the darkness. They leaped from the rocks and trees they were perched in and stalked towards the Titans, still covered in darkness. Starfire lit up a starbolt with her free hand, illuminating the rocky surroundings. They could discern that their assailants were heavily armed, with belts of ammunition cris-crossing their chests.

A deep, threatening voice echoed through the clearing. "Are you with the Konigreich?"

Robin stood as tall as he could, still leaning on Star's shoulder. "No. We're the Teen Titans. We don't know where we are. We…"

"A likely story." Suddenly, a small pellet flew out from the ring of specters. Gas began to issue from it, tearing its way around the Titans, as their attackers slipped on gas masks.

"Titans! Watch out!" Robin cried, but it was too late. Cyborg, then Beast Boy, then Raven fell to the ground. He watched as Starfire began to submit to the gas. "No! Star!" She fell hard, and landed with a heavy thunk on the grass. Robin collapsed soon after, as haze began to fill his mind with thoughts of gas and shadowy stalkers.

(Much later. Unknown location.)

The Titans awoke in a stone cold room. All of them were tied to chairs using an assortment of chains and rope. Cyborg flexed to break the bonds, but Robin shook his head, wincing at the movement. "Wait till we know what we're up against." Cyborg nodded and let his arms rest in their original position.

Starfire turned to look at Robin. She could tell by his facial expression that he was still very weak. His complexion was a pale color she had never seen before. Not on him. And he winced whenever he moved. He was very clearly hurt. "Robin, are you…" Just then, the heavy steel door opened, and in strode a short, burly man. He had dark brown eyes, and his brown hair was shaved into a buzz cut. While he was vertically challenged, he was extremely muscular and powerful looking, with abnormally large shoulders and arms. Robin's eyes narrowed. _Who is this guy?_

The man faced the Titans, chest puffed out to exaggerate his physique. "What are your connections to the Konigreich?" His voice was jagged and gruff, just like his appearance. He reminded Beast Boy of a marine sergeant.

"We don't have any connections to the Konigripe. We don't even know what it is. We're not from here." Raven glared back at their interrogator, daring him to come nearer. He did.

"Don't fool me. Our sentries caught you advancing on our territory with no Resistance identification. That means you're of the Konigreich."

"Look, dude," Beast Boy spoke up, with an angry face that was very unusual to him. "We're not with either of those. We're not involved." He ended in a bitter tone. "We…"

Robin interrupted, not facing anyone, his eyes narrowed. "Raven," he ordered, "tell them how we got here." She nodded firmly, and turned to speak to the man.

"We are the Teen Titans. We're a group of superheroes from another dimension. We were transported here when, while fighting an electronics thief, too much energy was released. A portal was opened to this dimension. So, like he said," she inclined her head towards Beast Boy, "We're not part of either of those factions. We're just bystanders from another dimension."

The man's eyes widened for a second, making him look like an amazed, very muscular turtle. "Then we may have use of you. Would you agree to help us?"

"It depends what we'd be helping with. We need answers." Robin stared down the man, who actually seemed slightly intimidated. "Start talking."

"Not me," he grinned. "That will be the Council. Come. They will not mind convening for this." The man opened the door, and three guards came in, as heavily armed as the Titans' attackers of the previous night. They quickly undid the Titans' bonds, except for Cyborg and Starfire, who simply snapped them.

"Next time, get some better chains," Cyborg whispered as he passed the man on his way out the door. The Titans followed him and the guards down a winding hallway, through what appeared to be an immense underground complex. The halls and doors were almost completely made of metal, while the floors were a sickening beige tile. At last, they stopped at the end of a deserted hallway, at a pair of steel double-doors. The man opened them, and the Titans stepped inside. It was a large conference room, with an ancient oak table, plastic wheelie chairs (to Beast Boy's delight), and a tattered, ripped map with pins all through it. The map rested on the far wall, held up by a motley of different types of tape. The people inside the room, however, were the interesting part. A lean young woman strode up to them. She had blazing blue eyes, and her hair, though pulled up in a ponytail, fanned around her face like flames. She stuck out her hand to shake those of the Titans.

"Welcome to the Resistance," she said, in a voice that, although not harsh, commanded attention. "I'm Morgan."


	3. The Council's Decision

_For once, I was actually gonna thank my reviewers, but now we're not supposed to, so…thanks everybody. I don't think much will be happening in this chapter…much action-wise. A few questions will be answered, and some of the following plot will be set up. _

(Council Room, Resistance HQ)

Morgan held out her hand and shook those of each of the Titans congenially. She was fairly tall, around 5'10", and carried herself with a distinct pride. She was lean and muscular, but not excessively so. Beneath her blazing azure eyes was a kind face that had been hardened by years of turmoil. Thin lines surrounded her eyes, even though, at first glance, she was only a few years older than the Titans. Behind her stood two other Council-members. One of them stood up and motioned for their interrogator to sit down, and welcomed the Titans further inside the room with a gesture of his hands. The guards left the room.

Their interrogator sat down, along with Morgan and the other man. "I'm sorry," Morgan said, smiling compassionately at the Titans. "I didn't introduce everyone. This man," she inclined her head towards the Titans' interrogator, "is Devon. He's the muscle of the Council, and, as you experienced, handles all prisoner interrogations. Devon's a weapons man." Next, she turned to a man sitting next to her, with bright, sand-colored hair, and startlingly pure blue-green eyes, that seemed to be made out of glass. He carried a sense of refinement about him, an air of elegance. "This is Lawrence. He's the level- head, and handles PR, and all of that happy crap. He's also a military strategist." The final person to be introduced was seated at the far end of the table from Morgan. "Finally, Manya." Manya had deep, rich brown hair, and sensuous dark eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and she exuded a sense of excitement, of danger. She grinned coyly at the Titans, especially Robin. "Manya heads our espionage department. She's the devious one," Morgan chuckled. "Manya's got all the underground connections the Council will ever need."

"But no one introduced you," Lawrence spoke. "This is Morgan, leader of the Resistance. She's a one-man army,"

"…Can kill a man five ways," Devon interjected, laughing at his own joke.

"Yes, that too," Lawrence said, his expression becoming more serious. "She has the raw instinct and leadership of the Council, and is an excellent military strategist as well. We're in good hands with her at the helm."

Morgan saluted at Lawrence, then crossed her arms over her chest. "So, spill. Who are you guys?"

Cyborg stepped forward, as Robin was still too injured to walk. "We're the Teen Titans, as, uh…Devon, should have told you. We're a group of superheroes from another dimension. We got sent during a battle with a thief in our city."

Suddenly, Morgan's eyes narrowed. She became all business. "Superheroes, huh? What are your…" she searched for the right word. "Powers?"

"Name's Cyborg. As you guessed, I'm half-robot. Gives me strength, I guess. And I have an awesome sonic cannon," his arm transformed into his infamous weapon of choice.

This time, Raven talked. "I'm Raven. I'm a sorceress, and I…"

"Magic?" Manya asked, throwing Raven completely off course.

"Yeah." Beast Boy shoved her out of the way, grinning at Manya and moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm Beast Boy, and I can turn into any animal alive." He puffed out his chest as Morgan nodded, and gestured for Starfire and Robin to go.

"Robin," said Robin weakly. "Don't have any powers, but I'm the one on this team that can kill a man five ways." For the first time since the Titans had fought Overload, he actually smiled.

"And I take it you're feeling a little under the weather?" Morgan raised her eyebrows suspiciously when Robin nodded.

"Robin was injured in our battle before being transported here. He was electrocuted," Starfire said, making a point only to meet eyes with Morgan.

"What are your powers?" Devon looked at her. "Do you have any?" Morgan, Lawrence, and Manya all glared at him, as did the Titans. He stared back shamelessly.

"I am of the planet Tameran in our home dimension. I can harness the sun's power to shoot starbolts, blasts of pure energy," her voice was getting dangerously high, "I can shoot starbolts from both my hands and eyes. I also can fly and have alien strength much stronger than those of Earthlings," she ended, looking flushed. Devon's remark had obviously irritated her.

Morgan's eyes narrowed, though she smiled, and she turned to Lawrence, who nodded back, his expression somewhere between being grim and ecstatic. Robin observed the exchanged nervously.

"It's time to tell you what we're doing here." Morgan stood up, and turned to the map. "It all started 17 years ago…"

(It's flashback time!)

"Our nation was in a state of unrest. We had just lost a terrible war to a neighboring planet, and many had died, including all of our leadership. It was a terrible time. Disease swept through our lands, and there was no government for a time. Without retribution for their crimes, petty thieves and underworld mob-bosses had soon taken unofficial control.

_"People cried out to the heavens for help. They cried out to die. It seemed there was no salvation, as the criminals' grip grew tighter and tighter around the populous, like a murderer strangling his victim. Then, it all changed in the blink of an eye._

_"His name was Razieh, an otherworldly being with amazing powers of speed, strength, flight, and, most notably, telepathy. Our people had no chance against him, not even the crime lords. In a short period of time, he had taken over the world. _

_"For a brief while, we dared to hope things would get better, now that we had a leader. We hoped he would take care of us with his amazing powers, maybe even share them with us. But our hopes were to no avail. Life under Razieh turned out to be even worse than before. Where we thought life could get no worse, it did. Exponentially. Razieh had anyone even tied with the crime lords or the government before them mass murdered. He was the worst of dictators, and he rules our land with an iron fist. Millions of innocents have died in the years of his rule."_

Morgan sighed sadly. The depth of her grief was evident in her eyes. "Razieh is a selfish, arrogant madman, only caring about his own gains. He sees no purpose to the people he commands but power. He sits in a fortress filled with splendor and riches, while his subjects wither away, like grapes on a vine, products of his own greed. His people die of disease, famine, and from his secret police everyday. He does not care how many he kills, so long as he keeps his position of power. So long as he does not fall. The legion he commands is called the Konigreich." Raven jumped a little, remembering the name from earlier. "They are nearly as ruthless as he, blindly devoted to their leader. Led by Razieh's awesome power, they are invincible." She turned from the map, facing the Titans. "But that's where you come in." She stared them down. In that instant, the kind, empathetic Morgan disappeared. In her place was the steely leader Lawrence had spoken of. Her eyes changed from their deep beatific blue. Suddenly, all the pain and anguish she had spoken of, that Raven had seen in her dream, rose to the surface. Hardships tightened her previously smiling face to one of stone. That's when the Titans knew this was serious.

_What has she lost? _Raven wondered. "How can we help?"

"You'll all, of course, be helping us in some capacity. But, Starfire…" Morgan's voice trailed off, looking at the Tameranian, who seemed to have suddenly realized her implications. "If it's not a problem, we'll train you to take down Razieh. You're probably the only one who can." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven gasped. Robin looked angry, and Starfire nodded solemnly, a determined expression taking over her face. Morgan nodded at her. "Lawrence will teach you to block Razieh's telepathy. Without that, you should have a huge leg up, with your starbolts and all. Otherwise, your powers seem to be parallel."

"Wait just a minute!" Robin's voice cut through the tensionless atmosphere of the room. "You can't just expect her to take down this guy on her own! She could get hurt! She could…"

Devon's face froze. "Billions have gotten hurt in this." He snarled at the Boy Wonder. "Millions have died! And you expect your girlfriend not to help, just because she might get hurt? She might be the only one that can do it! You don't want her to help! Just because she might get hurt!"

"Devon, calm down," Lawrence said. "Robin, he is right about something, though. None of us have powers. None of us can defeat Razieh. And yet, her powers are nearly parallel with his, and she has starbolts. Razieh doesn't. You said you're superheroes. You do this everyday. This should be routine for you."

"But…"

"**Robin." **Starfire's face now seemed as serious as Morgan's. "I must help. Otherwise, this madman will never be stopped. I do not care if you give your 'permission,' for this. I will do it even if you don't. People are hurting, and I can help them."

Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire was takings sides against him? _Can't she see how ridiculous this is? The Resistance should be able to handle their own problems. I have to protect her! Ughh…no! Don't think that way! Not just her, my team!_

"Robin, she's right." Cyborg's calculated voice came from behind him. "We have to do this. With or without you." Robin's eyes narrowed, and he knew he had lost.

"Alright, I'm in." He glanced sideways at Starfire. _What are we doing? What's going to happen to us?_

Lawrence stood. "Tomorrow, Starfire, your training with me will begin. Manya will show you your lodgings. This meeting is dismissed." He, Morgan, and Devon stood and filed out of the room one by one, already discussing new training plans for Starfire.

"C'mon," Manya sidled up to Robin and Starfire, swinging her hips and flipping her hair seductively as she went. She opened the door and the Titans, still slightly in shock from the meeting, left silently. Manya gestured for them to turn left, and they did so, and ended up in a long, winding steel hallway. The corridor slanted downwards, so the Titans headed even further underground. They entered an elevator, and went down about 500 feet. When they got out, the Titans, having been silent all the way, let out an audible gasp. They stood, shocked, at the entrance to a huge underground cave. Though undeniably damp and cold, it was awe-inspiring. Manya turned around to talk to them, pointing at the cave. "We keep most of our dormitories down here. Just in case of an enemy intrusion." She turned and walked briskly forwards, down a narrow path that disappeared out of sight behind a large boulder. The Titans turned and look at each other for a moment, still in disbelief, then trailed after her. After a while more, they came to a set of steel doors.

Manya placed her hand on a scanner next to the door. The computerized voice called out, "Administrator 004 identified. Proceed." The doors opened, and the Titans found themselves in a dark hallway, in which the cave's natural elements had been tamed slightly. Instead of the rock floors, there were steel tiles, and walls and ceilings had been built, so it looked like a cheap hotel.

"There are some empty rooms this way." Manya turned down another corridor, and unlocked five consecutive doors. "I'll let you pick your own. Bathroom's down the hall, to the right. Nighty-night," she said, winking. She turned, and, hips swaying, sashayed down the hall and out of sight.

The Titans silently picked their rooms, all still processing information, and taking in the cave-dorms. Starfire led Robin to the end room. "This is alright, yes?" She looked at him, concerned. Robin had been quiet. Too quiet. Normally he would have formulated a plan by now. _This is not like him…_

"It's fine, Star, but can I talk to you for a second?" Robin sounded irritated. _I can't believe she's going through with this… _He pulled her inside the room, still leaning on her shoulder. She seated him in a chair, and glanced at him nervously before speaking.

"Robin, I have already said I will do this. This Razieh must be defeated. And…" Robin glared at her through his mask, and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't care! This is too dangerous, even for us! Has it even occurred to you that you're the only one they want in this? They don't care what happens, as long as you beat this Razieh guy! They don't care if you die! They don't care if all of us die!" Neither remembered Robin raising his voice like that at Starfire.

Starfire crossed her arms, stuck her nose in the air, and turned away from him. "I know what the problem here is. You are angry because it is I that is to face the Razieh. You are angry that you will not play a part in his defeat."

"Star! It isn't like that! It's…" His eyes widened. She wasn't even listening to him.

"I do not wish to hear it. So, I believe I shall retire to my room for the evening," her voice got high again. "Seeing as I have much work to do tomorrow, I should get adequate sleep." And with that, she spun on her heel and left Robin, stunned, sitting in the middle of his room. _I have to stop her from going through with this, _he thought.

_But what if she's right? What if I am only mad because it's not me? Am I really jealous of her?_ He buried his face in his hands. _No, I'm not. I'm scared. I know I can't let her get hurt. If she does…I don't know what I'll do. But I can't even walk right now, much less help her. She's really on her own…no Robin to protect her…_

_Stop worrying about it and get some sleep. Then maybe you can help her. _

(Starfire's Room.)

_How dare he! He is just so immature, _she thought, knowing that he wasn't. _I cannot believe him! He wishes for me not to help these people! Just because it isn't him! Just because he is not leading me for once! _She crawled into bed, fuming at Robin, and fell asleep. But not before staining her pillow with tears.

(Morgan's Room.)

Morgan violently swallowed a large, orange pill, then took out a small, tattered journal from beneath the pillows and began to scribble, looking very worried. Her hands were shaking as she turned out the light. _God, just go to sleep. Don't think about it now. Just sleep. _


	4. Intrusion

_Thanks to my reviewers. If you read and think it's decent, **I'd really like a review**. (Hint, hint.) Italics are someone thinking. Okay, here's Chapter Four:_

(Resistance HQ, Next Day. Training Hall.)

"Focus! Channel your energies into the barrier! Be devoid of thought or emotion outside of the barrier! It is your one and only goal—achieve it!" Lawrence staunchly coached Starfire inside the Resistance's expansive training room. While entirely made of steel, like the majority of the rooms in the complex, it was much more impressive. In its center there was a massive sparring court, and along its edges there were countless other fighting devices. Several punching bags, target dummies…you name it, they had it. Starfire levitated in the middle of the sparring court, her closed eyes scrunched in concentration. The entire hall had been cleared for her training. Only her and Lawrence were allowed in. Even Morgan did not interfere.

Beads of sweat formed along Starfire's brow, as she thought only of the 'barrier,' as Lawrence called it, against Razieh's telepathy. It was easiest for her to think of an impenetrable stonewall around her mind, enclosing it in safety. The training was very difficult, however. She and Lawrence had been up since five o'clock training. It was now near one, and Lawrence showed no signs of stopping.

_While he told me before the session began that this would be difficult, I did not imagine it to last for quite so long…_

"You're not concentrating only on the barrier! Block out all other thought!" Lawrence stood to the side, his face emotionless. He observed his new charge with a stoic expression: while she was doing well, it would be difficult to proceed if she could not completely block out other distractions. "Focus only on the barrier!"

Outside the hall, behind a glass window designed for viewing the antics of the Training Hall, stood, or rather, sat Robin. He was seated in a worn wheelchair, which Devon and Manya had retrieved for him that morning, despite an orderly's arguments about conserving it for injured soldiers. The orderly, Conner, had been completely covered in the dust and grime that also adorned his workroom. However, once Manya had tossed Morgan's name around, he had given up the chair grudgingly. Apparently, no one crossed the Resistance leader.

With a sigh, he turned to watch Starfire again. He had been here for the last two hours, merely observing her training. Robin had come to apologize for his behavior of the previous night, but had found that neither Lawrence nor Starfire had left the Training Hall for six hours. Robin stiffened when he heard footsteps behind him.

Morgan stood in the hall, her rock-solid appearance from the meeting gone once again, and in its place stood the amiable version. "What's up?" She said, grinning over at him. Her smile did not reach her eyes, though. They betrayed a glint of worry, which came out in her voice. "Look, I'm…sorry…about all of this." She gestured to Starfire's floating form in the other room. "If there was any other way, you know I'd much rather not put her in danger, but under the circumstances…" she did not finish her statement, choosing instead to stare at Robin again, waiting for a reply. When she did not get one, Morgan continued, her tone sharper.

"Look, to be honest, it's pretty obvious you're mad. And I think I know why. You want to help. You're upset because a member of your team, who, I'm guessing, you're pretty close to, is going into extreme danger. Meanwhile, you're stuck in a wheelchair, waiting for the effects of an electrocution to wear off. You can't fight, not for her, or for anyone. You can't even fight for yourself," at this point, she chanced a glance at Robin. Her eyes softened, as did her voice. "I know because I would feel the same way in your position. You don't have to be afraid."

Robin's eyes flashed with anger; he turned to retaliated, and instead found Morgan faintly…smiling at him. He was so startled, he forgot his angry words. _I can fight…I can't do anything…_ "I can't help anyone," he said, in nearly a whisper. "No one."

"That's where you're wrong." Her tone had returned to that of the steely leader. Robin chose to ignore it.

"I'm wrong? I'm in a wheelchair! How can I help Star in a wheelchair?"

"You may not currently have the physical ability, but it's apparent that you have the mental ability." Robin clenched his fist.

"So what? I have 'mental ability!' So what? How is that gonna help Star when she's fighting this guy? Am I going to think him away?"

"You may not be able to directly help Star, but I'm making sure you're not on the sidelines. I may not be able to read minds like Razieh, but I can read people, Robin," she grinned again, and put both of her hands on her hips. "I can tell both by the team you command and your reaction to all of this that you are a heck of a leader. So," she narrowed her eyes and squatted down so their eyes were level. "I'm giving you a squadron to command. Field ops. Sound like your kind of thing?" He nodded, still surly, even though a part of him was stirring. This was how he could help Star…

Morgan stood up again, looking as imposing as ever. Anyone less than Robin would have been cowed by her presence. "You will also sit in on all Council meetings until your departure. And, if it's not too much to ask, I want you to watch Star. Make sure she's taking it all in stride, help her deal. I know she's strong," she paused and smiled weakly. "But it's always good to have someone on your side."

Robin grinned now. _This assignment I like…_ "You can count on me, Commander." She saluted him.

"Then you better get started, soldier, cuz here comes your charge." With no noise whatsoever, the large steel doors to the Training Hall opened, revealing a sweaty Starfire and a very pleased-looking Lawrence. Morgan immediately ceased her wide grin, and returned to her normal, unruffled appearance. "Lawrence, I need to speak with you about those counterintelligence numbers Manya gave us." Robin grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. Lawrence nodded, and followed her out of the room.

Which left Robin and Starfire alone. He stared at her for a moment, while she stared at the ground. The tension was suffocating them.

Robin risked losing his arm and gently grabbed Star's hand. She refused to make eye contact with him. "Look, Star, about last night…I…didn't mean anything I said. I know you have to do this." She finally looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I did not think that you meant those things, Robin. But I wondered, then, why did you say them?" She suddenly looked afraid. "Were you angry with me?"

Robin's eyes widened at her last question. _How could I be angry with her about any of this? _"No, I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with myself." He stopped for a moment, taking it all in himself, and allowing Star to understand. When Robin spoke again, his voice was huskier and deeper; darker. "I was mad at myself, Star. I got myself into all of this-" he gestured at his wheelchair, "—and then you're going off to fight some crazed dictator. I was angry, because I couldn't help you, and I didn't want you hurt." Robin looked up at Starfire, her eyes wide and filled with emotion.

"Oh, Robin…" she swooped down and hugged him gently, her eyes still damp with happiness. She knew just how much it took for him to confide about his feelings, and was flattered he had chosen to share them with her. "I am much relieved to know this. But you must not worry: I shall not be injured." She flashed Robin her ten-watt smile. "Of this I am confident, as Lawrence told me that I am progressing very quickly in my training. You must not worry," she said again.

"Then I won't. Wanna get some lunch?" Starfire nodded eagerly, and the two teens began the trek to the cafeteria. The cloud of misunderstanding that had followed them since the previous night disappeared. As they walked, they chatted about little, trivial things. Just like how they would talk in the Tower.

"Hey, wait up you guys!" Manya raced up to them, catching her breath, and leaning suspiciously close to Robin. "Do you know how hard it is to catch up to you two?" Manya squeezed in between Robin and Starfire, grinning seductively at Robin. "Here, let me push your chair for you," she said in an overly exaggerated sweet voice. She pushed Starfire out of the way with her hips, earning an angry grunt from the Tameranian girl. "How are you feeling?" she asked Robin, cooing in his ear.

Apparently, Robin did not share her sentiments. He flipped around in his chair to face Starfire, who was still red in the face from being shoved by Manya. "I'm feeling great. Star, what was that you were saying about Drenthax?" he said, completely writing Manya off. She stopped, disgruntled, as Starfire began to talk about the Drenthax armies. Not missing a beat, Starfire began pushing the chair in Manya's place, and quickly headed away from Manya, who still stood, contemplating something, in the middle of the hall, a dark expression on her face.

"Maybe I'm gonna have to step this up," she whispered to herself, then turned abruptly and headed to her own quarters.

(Computer Lab. While all that was going on…)

"So, how's she coming?" Morgan asked Lawrence, who was partially hidden by the darkness of the lab.

"Very well." His educated, refined voice seemed to echo through the otherwise empty room, as Morgan furiously punched in code on her keyboard. "I was actually surprised. I expected for someone so…bubbly, that she would have a hard time blocking out thought. But she's actually quite good at it."

Morgan didn't miss a beat. Not even looking up from her screen, she said, "Probably has to do with Raven. From what she told me, they meditate together."

"That would make sense." He looked at her slyly. "Just what are you doing on there?"

"Nothing." Morgan shut off the computer and stood up. "Let's go. I have a lunch appointment." She stood up and briskly exited the room. She turned back at the doorway to look at the unmoving Lawrence. "You coming?"

"One moment. I forgot to e-mail someone in Supplies." Morgan frowned and nodded.

"All right, see you later. Just don't take too long. The Titans are gonna want to hear all about Star's training." She disappeared in the hallway outside.

"Let's see just what you were up to." Lawrence headed over to Morgan's computer and began to hack into her account.

(Cafeteria. Morgan, Devon, and the Titans are all at the same table.)

"…and that's how we took down Cinderblock," Robin finished their tale proudly, as the Titans grinned at the Resistance leaders, waiting for their reaction. For the entire story, they had seemed very…amused.

"More brawn than brains!" Devon laughed as he took a chug of his soda.

Morgan elbowed him in the side. "You would know," she said, ridiculing him, as the Titans erupted in laughter, or, in Raven's case, just smiled slightly. "I'm just glad we don't take down your kind of villains everyday. We'd get out butts kicked."

Beast Boy grabbed a fork for his salad. (The Resistance didn't have tofu readily available.) "Dude, no way. I've seen your weapons stash, and I saw you sparring with Devon once Star was done training. You'd kick Robin from here to Hong Kong." Starfire giggled, as Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived.

"When he's healthy? Or now?" Morgan joked. "I think it'd be pretty easy either way." Robin flicked a piece of bread off his fork at her. "Devon, take him down!" she pointed at Robin, in a mock war-hero pose. The body builder responded by throwing his soda can at the Boy Wonder, who blocked it with his lunch tray. The can ricocheted off and hit Raven square in the face.

Raven pried the can off her face and glared daggers at the Robin and Devon, who were now sword-fighting with their spoons. "Hey, Raven?" a tentative voice called out. It was Morgan, who actually looked afraid of the empath's stare.

"What?"

"I was wondering if sometime you'd show Lawrence your meditation techniques. He's always interested in stuff to do with broadening the mind and all that, so…" She smiled nervously.

"Why not? When will he want to practice?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask him. Speaking of, where is Lawrence? He said he'd be down here by now." Everyone gave her blank stares. "Okay, never mind."

Someone in the back of the room screamed. "FOODFIGHT!"

(Computer Lab.)

(Computer's voice.) "_Access to personal account denied. Incorrect password."_

"Damn," Lawrence cursed under his breath, hurriedly tapping his fingers against the cool metal of the desk. 87 passwords later, he still hadn't gained access to a file of Morgan's marked, "Degen." He was sure it was an abbreviation for one of their programs, but he had no idea which one. He had never heard of it, and he was the second-in-command. If he didn't know what it meant, no one else would.

It appeared that Morgan was hiding something from them all.

(Manya's Room.)

Manya was frustrated. Pacing up and down her room, the normally sensuously careless woman clenched one fist and raked the other hand through her hair haphazardly.

While Robin's mission was to watch Star, Manya's was to watch the Boy Wonder himself. And so far, getting close to him was not going well. He didn't seem to respond to her usually irresistible charms. Manya's mind began to work like the espionage master she was.

_How does he tick?_ _How do I connect with him, make him understand? How do I get to him? What does he run on? _Manya stumbled over her own muddled thoughts. The best way to make sure someone connected was to find something that had a pull over them, a grip over their mind. It could be a hobby, a sport…anything. So far, Manya was having problems. Robin had managed to completely ignore her, and instead hang out with Morgan's new weapon…

That was it.

(Cafeteria.)

Starfire rolled over, laughing. The "fight of food," as she had called it, had been very amusing to the giggling alien. As she turned, Star felt something gooey be crushed into her hair.

"Hey, Star! Your head's kinda covered in cream cheese!" Morgan yelled from across the room. They both cracked up, and began walking towards the cleaning station, which housed the much needed paper towels. Both girls were covered in food, ranging from Star's cream cheese, to Morgan, whose right arm was completely encased in raspberry yogurt.

Starfire giggled. "We are both quite a mess," she said, as she wiped her face down.

"That's an understatement." Morgan laughed out loud as Starfire pointed out Cyborg on the other side of the cafeteria, who was coated in something slimy that looked suspiciously like mayonnaise, and had a piece of bread stuck to his back. Suddenly, Morgan changed tracks completely. Her demeanor again returned to that of the determined rebel leader, like she had been jolted back to reality. Like she had just remembered she was fighting a war. "Hey, could I talk to you? Maybe tonight, after dinner? Just about your training and stuff. Nothin' big." Starfire nodded, and Morgan walked away, laughing and pointing at another Resistance member.

_It is like she is two different people…_Starfire thought, before she was jolted out of her reverie by Robin yelling her name. "Star!"

She dashed over to him, as the Titans had been instructed not to use their powers until they were officially inducted into the Resistance, and their powers were widely known among its members.

"Yes, Robin?" He grinned goofily up at her. She had that effect on the sometimes-brooding Titan leader.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I just ran into Lawrence. He wants you for another training session." Starfire's expression dropped.

She sighed. "I cannot pretend to enjoy this training. It is somewhat tedious." She looked down at Robin, a somewhat hopeful thought crossing her mind. "Will you come with me?"

Robin grinned. "Of course." Together, they headed towards the Training Hall.

(Back in the Cafeteria.)

Beast Boy reluctantly pulled a piece of slimy bread off of Cyborg's back. "Dude, couldn't you get this yourself?" he asked, somewhat irritated. Cyborg argued back, as Raven observed the scene, rolling her eyes. Someone slapped her hard on the back. She spun around, ready to blast someone off to another dimension, and was met face-to-face with Devon.

His gruff voice was hard to detect in the noisy Cafeteria. "Hey, we never gave you guys the grand tour. Manya was supposed to, but, we haven't seen her since this morning." He paused for a moment, confusion filling his eyes. He snapped back to normal, however, as he said, "I'll talk to Morgan about that. Wanna grab your friends, and we'll get going?" Raven nodded, and walked over to Cyborg and Beast Boy, as Devon grabbed Morgan.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg—Devon's gonna give us a tour." They nodded and followed her over to Devon, who was convincing Morgan to help give the tour.

"C'mon, it'll be fun…" Morgan scowled at him.

"Look, I have work to do. If I can, I'll meet up with you when I'm done. Is that okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

Devon grinned. "I'll let it pass. Let's go, kids." He made a wide, sweeping gesture out towards the doorway. "Come, my children. The world awaits." Devon sauntered out of the Cafeteria, into the crowded hallway, packed with other Resistance members, trying to get in to eat. "Coming?"

(Outside the Training Hall.)

Lawrence and Starfire emerged from the training room, both looking ecstatic. "Robin! I did it! I formed the barrier!" She ran over to his wheelchair and threw her arms around him. Robin blushed furiously, but eagerly returned the embrace. Lawrence watched, amused, for a moment, and then hastily cleared his throat. Starfire drew away from Robin, embarrassed, and they both looked up at him expectantly.

"If I may, could I suggest going to the med wing? Robin, you could get a physical, and maybe they can treat you," he said. "I can show you the way."

"Sounds great," Robin said, wheeling himself forward, while Starfire nodded next to him. "Lead on." At his instruction, Lawrence turned and pointed them through an adjoining hallway.

"It's not far," he commented, as they passed through more zig-zagging corridors. Robin and Starfire nodded, remaining silent. While they spoke easily among Morgan, who was, in fact, higher ranking than Lawrence, her second-in-command was almost…intimidating. He did not try to seem so: he just naturally came off that way. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of their footsteps clipping against the steel tiles, he turned to the two Titans, causing them nearly to run into him.

"I don't bite, you know." They nervously smiled, but the moment's tension was broken by a cry from down the hall.

"Of course you don't!" Manya raced towards them, and Robin and Starfire inwardly grimaced. "Where are you guys going?" she asked as she arrived next to Robin.

"Med lab," Lawrence said. "We're getting a physical for Robin. It would probably be boring for you, Manya…"

She faked a hurt expression. "Boring! Never! Besides, I need to spend some quality time with our new guests!" She smiled sweetly at Robin.

As all of this was going on, Starfire's insides were churning with rage. _How dare she! Robin does not wish to be this close to her! Can she not see that? Why does she not leave him alone? _She clenched her fists and jaw tightly, and walked in-between Lawrence and Robin, trying to block out Manya's desperate attempts at flirting with Robin. _She is at least 10 years older than he! He is not attracted to her! She should leave him be!_ After what seemed like hours, filled with nothing but Manya's voice, they arrived at the med bay.

Lawrence pushed open the heavy steel door and turned to the three standing outside. "Alright, you guys. Here we are, the med bay…" his voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him. The exam room had been completely defiled. File cabinet drawers were on the floor and covered the few spare cots; papers and vials filled with assorted serums were strewn all over the one counter in the corner.

"What happened?" Manya gasped, as Morgan emerged from the med bay's back room, a large, sepia file-folder under the crook of her arm. "Morgan? What did you do?" Manya glared at her. "You destroyed the med bay!"

Morgan stared back, looking very embarrassed. "Inventory," she mumbled, and sprinted out of the exam room, never bothering to look back or make eye contact with anyone.

(Devon, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven.)

"This is the entrance hall," Devon said, as they entered a dismal, dark room, with one garage-door-like apparatus at the end of it. "I know it doesn't look like much, but…" his voice trailed off, as a dark shape leapt from the darkness and slammed him into the wall.

"You just made a big mistake, bub!" Devon punched his assailant into a large statue of an eagle, which cracked when it was hit with the hulking mass.

"No," the masked figure hissed. "You did." Suddenly, they became aware that shadowy figures were emerging all around them, in formation to attack.

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked, fear betrayed in his eyes and voice.

Devon's answer confirmed the Titans' worst suspicion. "The Konigreich," he whispered.


	5. The Line of Fire

_Okay, here's the new chapter. Also, I'm gonna take a poll here, so please make sure to review. Here's the question: should I write a sequel, or at least add-on to, Joker's Wild? I think I know how to continue it. Thanks!_

(Med Wing—Robin, Starfire, Manya, and Lawrence.)

A blood-curdling scream went through the room as Robin stood on his new pair of crutches. He had been 'upgraded,' as one of his legs had fully recovered. The medic had said the other would be healthy in a few days.

"What was that?" Starfire asked, panicking and clutching Robin's arm. As if in response, alarms began blaring all around the room, and in the outside hallway as well. An attendant's voice came over the intercom:

"Attention! There has been an enemy intrusion on Level A! This is not a drill! We have confirmed it is the Konigreich! All units prepare for battle!" The announcement ended with static and a click on the other end.

Lawrence punched the wall in frustration, cursing under his breath. He turned to Manya. "You heard the announcement. Before you go, however, move Robin to a safe-room. He's too badly injured to be involved in this. Starfire, you're with me." He faced them all. "Move out!" Starfire and him raced out the door, while Manya steadied Robin, preparing to flee.

"Follow me, kid." She looked grimmer than Robin had ever seen her. Even in the Council meeting, she hadn't been this serious. Her mouth was set in a straight, determined line, and her eyes were narrowed to an alarming extremity. She held open the door for him, and they raced into the hall, only to find it quiet.

"They must not have gotten very far yet," Manya said, leading Robin down a narrow side hall. This corridor inclined downwards steeply, and soon they were immersed in darkness.

* * *

(Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Devon.)

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven forced two Konigreich assassins into the wall. Behind her, Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and chased his attackers into a corner of the room, where he turned into a gorilla and went into hand-to-hand combat. On the other side of the room, Devon and Cyborg had tag-teamed. Devon punched a man into the hard, steel wall, and then threw him into the air. Cyborg then blasted him with his sonic cannon. Soon, they were joined by Resistance fighters, who leapt into the fray without a moment's hesitation. Unfortunately, they were still vastly outnumbered, and losing badly.

"We need to pull back!" Raven yelled to Devon. He, however, just shook his head, glaring at her.

"No, we have to pull the line here!" He then leapt at a Konigreich member nearby, and was thrown into a statue. He landed with an "oof," and winced in pain, touching his rib. He grimaced, and turned to his soldiers.

"Nobody gets in here!" he screamed, pointing at the Konigreich. "Nobody!"

* * *

(Lawrence and Starfire.)

"Hurry!" Lawrence shouted, as they made their way past the Cafeteria, towards the Entrance Hall. Starfire, abandoning all pretenses of being 'normal,' was flying rapidly next to him. They passed two men pulling another injured warrior on a stretcher, who was bleeding quickly through a wound on his side.

When they reached the main hallway, Starfire gasped. It was like hell had broken loose inside the confines of the Resistance headquarters. Everything was in slow motion for her. Flashes of blood, weapons, and fighters entangled in each other whirled before her. For a moment, she stopped cold. But then, ignoring her sudden dizziness, she shook her head and followed Lawrence forward into the fight.

She dodged attacks easily, and spun around in midair, firing starbolts at Konigreich members. Many of them gasped and pointed at her, never having seen anyone with superpowers before, with the exception of their leader, Razieh. As Starfire ducked another assailant and blasted him into the wall, her thoughts turned to him.

_Is he inside the complex now? _Her blood ran cold at the thought, as she continued her relentless attack on the Konigreich. _What if this is just a diversion? _

Screams filled the room as the tide of the battle began to turn in the Konigreich's favor.

* * *

(Robin and Manya…a long ways underground.)

Manya hurriedly pulled Robin along, desperate to reach the solitude of the safe-room. Both were panting heavily, and could hear muted screams and gunshots from the battle raging upstairs. Robin imagined more than once that he heard Starfire scream.

_God, just let her be okay…if this really is the Konigreich, what if they're after her? _He was spared from his thoughts by Manya, who finally stopped at a door and inserted her hand into the biometrics scanner. "In here!"

She shoved Robin into the room, and shut and locked the door behind her. She paused for a moment, staring at the door, and then stealthily advanced towards Robin.

"What's going on? Manya, what are you doing?" He glared at her through his mask. She was acting…even weirder than normal. Her eyes were wide and panicked, and her hands were shaking as she pointed at him.

When she finally spoke, her voice was hysterical. "What good do you think you're doing the Resistance?" She threw her head back and gave a small, short laugh. "What good are you doing?" she repeated.

Robin backed away. _Something isn't right here…_"Easy, Manya," he said, trying to keep his voice level. Thinking she was accusing him of not helping, he said, "I'm just doing what you're doing. I'm helping to take down Razieh." This statement resulted in another crazed laugh from Manya.

"Helping? _Helping? _Do you honestly think Morgan really expects you to do anything? She doesn't expect you to be able to help. She doesn't think you have the ability. You're just her little plaything, so she can say she had a member of your team on the Council. So you feel like you're involved. The Council won't listen to you," she hissed at him. "They won't listen to anyone."

"That's where you're wrong!" he said. "The Council is full of three of the greatest people I've ever met, and trust me, I've known my share. Morgan…"

"Doesn't give crap about you or your little team. Morgan doesn't care about your little girlfriend's life. All she cares about is avenging herself on Razieh. She doesn't care if Starfire dies. She wouldn't pause to wipe your little Tameranian love-toy's…" At this point, Robin couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to insult the Resistance. He could have handled it if she said he didn't do his share. But to talk about Starfire like that…

Robin lunged at her, crutches and all. Anticipating his attack, Manya dived out of the way and somersaulted into position. She then leapt into the air and roundhouse-kicked Robin into the wall.

"It didn't take me very long to figure out Morgan's game," she said, advancing on the fallen Boy Wonder, and pulling a long, narrow dagger out of a sheath on her belt. "I've never looked at her the same since. I've been working for Razieh for months now. That's how the Konigreich got in tonight," she whispered, dangerously low. Robin's eyes widened as she raised the dagger over her head.

"MANYA!" An ear-splitting scream resounded through the room. Manya whirled around. The doors were cracked open, and standing in the sliver of light they let in was Morgan herself. Her eyes were on fire, Robin was sure of it. "Leave him alone!"

Manya returned her dagger to its sheath, and spoke to the Resistance leader. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before this, Morgey. I thought you were smarter than that," she said, taunting her. Morgan frowned at her, the fire returning to her eyes.

"I knew we had an insider among us, I'd just never have guessed…it was you. Manya, what happened?" Her last sentence was spoken so quietly, Robin barely heard it. But he heard the emotion in it. The pain Morgan was feeling at Manya's betrayal.

"You happened," Manya spit, her voice full of hate. Morgan's eyes narrowed. She knew Manya was lost.

"What was your mission tonight?" Robin knew how hard it was for her to accept that Manya had betrayed them. He had gone through the same anguish when Terra had double-crossed the Titans. As a leader, it was torture to stand by and have to lead your team against one of your own. "What was your part?"

"My part," Manya hissed. "My part was to kill this pathetic specimen." She gestured at Robin. "When I told Razieh of the Titans' arrival, he was very…interested. Especially in Robin here. He told me to either bring Robin to our side, or to take him out." She shrugged. "After awhile, I chose the second option. He was too weak to serve my master."

"We'll see who's weak!" Morgan yelled, and sprinted towards Manya, who seemed startled at her sudden attack. Manya tried to run to the door, but Morgan leapt through the air and landed silently in front of it. Her eyes were still blazing, but they seemed…frozen. Frozen flames. Morgan whispered to Manya through the shadows of the room.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Morgan reached behind her and pulled the door completely shut. The little light there had been in the room evaporated, and all three inside were enveloped in pitch-black.

"Can you fight without your eyes?" Through the shadows, Robin saw Morgan savagely punch Manya into the wall. It was apparent that Manya could not, in fact, fight blind. But Morgan could.

Manya drunkenly reached out to grab what she thought was Morgan, but only grasped air. She gasped, and turned, waiting for Morgan's attack. Robin saw a dark movement against the far wall. Manya immediately kicked at it. Nothing was there.

Manya spun around as a dark shape grabbed her neck. Morgan, still enclosed in the darkness, kicked her lower back, sending Manya to the floor. She landed with a grunt of pain, trying to regain her composure and stand. She turned to attack Morgan, but she was already gone.

Another specter appeared on the other side of the room. It leapt into the air and roundhouse-kicked Manya into the floor once again, then knelt beside her.

"I'm disappointed Manya," Morgan said, restraining her. "You're really not much of a challenge." In response, Manya heaved upwards and forced Morgan off of her, onto the floor. She began to run towards the door, anxious to get away from the Resistance leader as quickly as possible.

"Ain't gonna happen," Morgan said into the darkness, and pulled a small dagger, built in the same style as Robin's bird-a-rangs, from her belt, and threw it hard at Manya. Manya leapt to the side, dodging gracefully. But it appeared Morgan had been anticipating this.

As soon as Manya had jumped, Morgan whipped another dagger at her. This one hit its mark—Manya's heart. It cut into her flesh, as blood began to pulsate from the wound. Then, the dagger began to electrocute her, a feature different from Robin's bird-a-rangs. Manya shrieked in agony, trying to pull herself to the door. Morgan watched, impassively, as she fell, blood pouring from her more violently, until she jerked once and ceased moving. Morgan walked over, checked to make sure she was dead, and then jogged over to Robin, her face still frozen.

Robin gaped up at her. "Is she…"

"She's dead." Morgan's voice cracked. "C'mon, let's go. They're gonna need help upstairs." She extended her hand, and Robin grasped it, pulling himself and his crutches up from the cold floor. In his mind, the same thoughts echoed over and over. Was Morgan really willing to kill? He studied her.

The fire in her eyes had completely died. Her face was like ice: her face held a stoic, unfeeling expression. She stepped over Manya's body and maneuvered Robin around it.

Manya's glassy eyes stared up at them, her face pasted into a look of horror. Most disturbingly, it looked like she had been laughing, for her face was grotesquely screwed up, with her mouth and eyes wide open, almost…mocking them.

And that was when Robin understood the price of this war.

* * *

(Starfire.)

The fight was not going well.

The majority of the Resistance's forces had been injured and defeated. A few unlucky souls had even been captured, and the Konigreich was edging their assault further inside the compound. Starfire was now trying to hold them off just outside the Cafeteria. In a matter of minutes, the Konigreich would reach the interior levels, which housed much more vital military information. She knew if they reached the bottom levels, all hope was lost.

Suddenly, Starfire knew what she had to do.

She flew quickly through the rooms, going as fast as she could to reach the head of the Konigreich troops. She ignored her impulses to tend to the maimed and injured, or to help a warrior losing his or her battle. All of it blurred and buzzed in her mind, until she was seemingly unthinking, paralyzed in her own body, flying quickly towards the hub of the battle.

She tried to ignore her fears about Robin. She had not seen Manya since she had been ordered to take Robin to safety. Where did that put Robin? What if they had been captured? She pleaded with him to stay safe in her mind.

Starfire had reached the third floor. She had reached the farthest point of the compound in which the Konigreich troops had occupied. She flew to the front of the battle, to the dividing line between the defending Resistance fighters and the attacking Konigreich members.

She called to Devon, whom she had spotted at the front of the Resistance's troops. "Please, have everyone stand back!" He stared at her, confused for a moment, then nodded sternly, and yelled at his small army.

"Move back! Move back now!" At his command, they all stepped back, looking unsure. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg watched Starfire with unsuppressed curiosity. _What is she doing? _They all thought.

Starfire's eyes shone emerald one again, and she prepared a huge starbolt, larger than any of the others she had launched since being here. She had already formulated a plan. _If I create a starbolt large enough to create a small blaze, it should be enough of a dividing line to push the Konigreich back from this level. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy should be able to rescue any Resistance members trapped behind the line. _As she was charging the starbolt, Starfire turned to the three Titans. "You must rescue our allies! We must end this battle, now!" The starbolt in her hands grew larger and larger.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy disappeared under one of Raven's great, dark, magical ravens.

The starbolt grew larger and larger, as Starfire prepared for the huge blast.

Raven created a portal to the safe side of the complex, while Cyborg and Beast Boy ushered Resistance members into it.

Robin hobbled into the hallway, while Morgan dashed in and conferred with Devon.

Lawrence watched in awe.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy loaded the last of the few Resistance fighters still standing into the portal.

Robin cried out to Starfire.

The starbolt grew larger, nearly the width of the hallway, burning at the doors and walls.

Starfire turned and saw Robin screaming for her.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy returned, and reported that only Konigreich members were left outside of the hall.

Starfire put the last of her energy into the starbolt.

She released it.

The effect was instantaneous. The emerald energy exploded out of her palms and seared through the corridors ahead of them, filled with Konigreich members. It seemed like the world was on fire, as the green flames filled the halls before them, racing through the top annexes of the compound. The heat from the raw energy was unbelievable.

A line of fire extended from wall to wall in front of Starfire, blocking the Konigreich's further entry. It blazed with an intensity the Titans had never seen before, in all of their days rescuing innocents from fires. They had never seen one burn like this.

Raven rapidly put up a shield to protect them from the wall of flames. Meanwhile, Starfire fell from the sky, the amount of energy taken to propel the blast too much for her. She landed with a thud amid the stirring crowd behind Raven's shield, as Robin and Cyborg rushed over to her.

Robin, supporting himself on his good leg, leaned down next to her. "Starfire…Starfire, can you hear me? Starfire?" His eyes grew wide as he panicked, fearing the worst.

Starfire opened her eyes weakly, and stretched out her hand to the masked boy above her. "Robin?" she murmured, as his hand closed in around hers. She smiled innocently. If Robin was there, she would be all right…she could go to sleep now. She was so tired…

As Starfire gently lulled off, Robin, leaning partially on his crutches, helped Cyborg to lift her, stretcher-style. Soon, Devon approached them and took Robin's place carrying her, leaving the Boy Wonder to limp along beside them, wishing he could stop thinking.

_What if she's seriously hurt? What if Razieh was planning all this? Was she the target? What did Razieh do to Manya? Will he do that to Starfire? Manya was insane…if Starfire became like that…_He shuddered involuntarily, and the hallway, still blazing with the starbolt's heat, suddenly becoming unbearably cold. _I won't let him hurt her. Razieh will have to go through me first. Even if I am crippled, I won't let him get to Starfire…my Starfire…_ignoring the warning bells that went off in his head at his final statement, Robin hurriedly opened the door to the Med Wing. He hadn't even noticed that they had walked that far, having been so consumed with his thoughts.

Devon and Cyborg gently laid Starfire down on the closest cot, as a doctor came in to examine her. The doctor motioned them outside to wait. Robin stole one last, furtive glance at the Tameranian princess, then meekly headed out the door.

All he could do was wait.

* * *

(Morgan.)

Morgan's communicator, dangling around her waist, began buzzing and beeping frantically. She quickly popped it open and stared into the face that appeared on the screen. It was that of a maintenance worker named Greg. The moment she looked at him, she knew something was wrong…horribly wrong. His eyes were wide with shock, a haunted, terrified look in them…

"We found something in Storage. Sub-Level C." She nodded sternly.

"I'm on it." She turned and leapt down the flight of stairs in her path, not bothering to take the time to run down them. Crossing hallways and half-open doors, passing all the survivors from their encounter with the Konigreich, she rapidly descended down six stories, into a portion of the complex that was almost never used.

Morgan pushed open the door to the Storage units. It creaked open, the hinges rusty and coated in dust and grease, derelict from years of abandonment. Dust flew in her face, and she coughed slightly, dashing across the room to Greg, who was standing stock-still in the middle of the room.

"It's this way," he said.

She followed him through another rattling door into what had used to be a giant, walk-in freezer. Even though it had been disconnecting several years ago, the room was still as cold as ice.

She stepped into something wet and moist. She stopped for a moment, pausing to look at the puddle.

It was blood.


	6. Author's NotePlz Read!

Okay, this is just a quick author's note, for my…two or three, if I'm counting right, reviewers. For the readers who just don't review, I guess you can read this too.

Endgame is gonna take a brief hiatus so I can work on Ace in the Hole. You can read that if you want. I just don't have enough time to do two stories at once right now. Thanks, everybody. This should be back on once Ace in the Hole is done.

Gracias!


	7. Sneak PreviewPlz Respond

_Whoa, I just felt like doing a sneak preview tonight. I still don't know when I'll be able to get a real chapter up. Like I said, I'm starting high school, and the fanfic I'm working on right now is Ace in the Hole, so…yeah. It might be awhile. Here goes!_

* * *

He reached out with a trembling, shaking hand to the incessantly beeping and whirring monitor. Abruptly, however, his hand stopped inching towards it, and he stared, disbelieving, at her lying figure.

He felt a strong, metallic hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Cyborg's face, riddled with the same pain he felt inside.

"You gotta do it, man," he whispered. "You gotta let go."

He nodded once, his eyes full of turmoil and anguish. Tumult wracked his body, and he suddenly was overcome with the feeling that he had been wrung out, like an old rag. He felt old, tired, and cracked; he felt like he was dying inside. He couldn't do this, but…he had to. In the end, it was the only choice.

He reached out a final time to the life-support system, and gradually, painfully slowly, flipped off the switch.

And eventually, the beeping of her heart monitor stopped, and her shallow, pained breaths were no longer heard through the room. If her eyes had been open, they would have crackled once more with the energy that had animated them when she had been alive.

In that one moment, all of their lives changed forever. They would never be the same again.

But how could they, with the haunting memory of that one dynamic warrior living inside of them? She would always be there, underneath the surface, an unconscious entity balancing out their lives. She taught them a lesson—the cost of peace.

And how lucky they were to not have to pay that price.

_

* * *

I haven't got it all worked out yet, but it'll be something like that. You guys all get the picture. Can you review/respond? I would seriously appreciate it._

_Later dudes!_

_--Sugarland out. _


	8. The Message

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on Ace in the Hole, and starting high school, and tons of other stuff. Review replies:_

_Enigma4041: You're the only person to guess right on the first try! Nice job!_

_DeathsLastBreath: Don't worry; I'm continuing the story! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Samanthe2121: It isn't Starfire that dies…_

_Clueless90: Thanks for the compliment. Here's chapter 6!_

_Cottoncandyclouds: Dude, thanks for the awesome review! It's good to know someone likes my writing. Here's the next chapter! Thx!_

_RobStar119: I think I already responded to your review on Ace in the Hole. (You didn't want Star to die.) But once again, don't worry…I would never kill her off._

_GabrielusRex: I actually didn't think it was that dark. I hope you keep reading, though. Thanks for taking the time to review._

_Tigerchic121: I love the people who read both my stories! Thanks for the reviews on Endgame and Ace in the Hole!_

_Okay, I really honestly want everyone who reads this to review…please please please please please! Thank you, and goodnite!_

* * *

(Beast Boy, Raven, and Lawrence.)

They gazed out into what had previously been the Entrance Hall. It was completely destroyed. Lawrence knelt and sifted the burnt earth through his fingers. Embers still glowed a light green throughout the Hall. The previously majestic stone doorway had been charred into a sickly black ash.

It was symbolic of what was happening to the Resistance.

They stared for a moment, taking in the destruction.

The silence was broken by static on Lawrence's walkie-talkie. "Lawrence," Morgan's voice came over the intercom. She sounded choked up, almost like she was crying. "They found something, down in Storage, in one of the old storerooms no one uses anymore…Lawrence, you have to see this…" they heard her take in a deep breath. "Oh my God, Lawrence, it's just like…oh my God, oh my God…"

Lawrence's eyes widened in alarm as he replied: "Morgan! Calm down! I'm coming, stay right there!" He leapt up to depart the Entrance Hall, but Beast Boy stepped in front of him, arms crossed threateningly.

"Out of my way!"

"No." Beast Boy set his gaze firmly on Lawrence's. "We want answers."

"And you're not going down there until you give us them." Raven approached from behind Lawrence. "Morgan never loses her composure like that. Never. What's going on?"

Lawrence sighed, and looked at both of them wearily. "If this were anyone else, I would shove you out of the way and get down there. But considering you both have powers…" he sighed again. "I guess it's best that you know. Have you ever wondered," he started awkwardly, "why Morgan takes Razieh's threat so personally? Why she takes it so upon herself to bring him down?"

Beast Boy and Raven shook their heads grimly. The both had a feeling this would not be a fun story….

"Three years ago," Lawrence began again, his voice deep and filled with the weight of the past; "Morgan had just risen to power in the Resistance. She was becoming known and slightly feared throughout the Konigreich. Razieh thought he needed to get to her, or someone close to her…" he inhaled sharply, glancing away from his audience.

"Back then, both Morgan's brother and her fiancé were field agents in the Resistance. Morgan's bond with each of them…was indescribable. She and her brother had been inseparable since day one, and had been in hiding together when they were younger. As children, all they had was each other.

"Morgan was very much in love with her fiancé. One night, her fiance and brother were on a mission together, and they were separated from their team. When they found them later…they had been literally torn apart. Pieces of their bodies were scattered throughout a cave just north of here. Morgan never got over the shock. She had been one of the first on the scene when they were found. It took her weeks to recover. She's never been the same." Lawrence suddenly whipped his intense, almost murderous gaze back to BB and Raven. "That is what I think happened down there." He turned to stride away from the teens, but Raven held him back.

"Did…Razieh kill them?" Her dark eyes were glassed over from the emotions pouring out from Lawrence. She knew he had been with Morgan when she had found her brother and fiancé.

"Yes. He killed them himself." With this final statement, Lawrence shrugged Raven's arm off of his shoulder and angrily left the room. Beast Boy and Raven stared at each other for a moment, still comprehending what they had heard. Morgan had lost her only family…on the same night.

* * *

(Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Devon—Med Wing).

Starfire was spread out fragilely on the cot. Her hair, spread around her on the pillow, seemed to Robin to be an angel's halo. _A fallen angel…_he thought darkly. Cyborg, moments before, had muttered something about "checking on BB and Rae," and had nearly dragged Devon out of the room with him. Robin appreciated the gesture. But he would kill Cyborg later for the cocky grin he'd given him as he pulled Devon out the door.

Robin heard a small groaning, and turned to see Starfire's eyes slowly and painfully opening. "Robin…" she moaned in pain, clutching her side.

"Shhh." He hushed her. "Don't talk. You let off too much energy." Starfire's eyes seemed to crackle with energy at the sound of Robin's voice, and against Robin's advice, she tried to lift herself up. She fell back onto the cot, defeated and ragged looking, as Robin took her hand in his.

Robin squeezed her hand gently and stroked her cheek, as Starfire shut her eyes. "You need to rest," he whispered. He was suddenly overcome by just how weak she looked. Her eyes seemed to be sunken into her face, and her cheeks were drawn and had lost their normal rosy color. Even her hair looked frizzy and dull, and hung from her skull like a limp rag doll. The bones in her thin shoulders and arms seemed to jut out of her skin. He touched her cheek again, receiving a shiver from the bedridden alien.

Robin leaned across the cot and laid his head next to Starfire's, so close there was no space between them. Starfire could feel his hot breaths misting on her neck, making the hairs on her back rise in ecstasy.

"Starfire…" he moaned, slipping his hand underneath her chin and pulling her face towards him. She seemed powerless to resist, as their faces drew nearer and nearer, and the room suddenly seemed overpoweringly hot. It was a good hot, though. Not stifling or choking, but…tingling. It tingled Starfire's senses.

Robin gently brought their lips together, and Starfire responded despite of her weak state. Her arms wound themselves gently around his neck; his ended up at the small of her back and at her cheek once again.

The kiss deepened, and neither teen pulled away. This was what both of them had wanted for so long, had kept hidden inside of them for months. There would be time to talk about this new development later.

Right now, all that mattered was each other.

* * *

(Morgan, Lawrence, BB, Raven—Storage Level).

As Lawrence and the two Titans ran into the room (or in Raven's case, flew) they were greeted by the sight of Morgan kneeling on the floor, her face buried in her hands, sobbing silently. Greg was standing next to her, expressionless.

That was when they finally noticed the room.

Blood was everywhere. It was spattered on the walls, wiped on the floor, and most disturbingly, streaked on the _ceiling. _

In the center of it all was a lone body.

It was Conner, the orderly that hadn't wanted to give Robin his wheelchair. He was lying a few feet in front of Morgan, propped up against the wall. Thick cuts ran up and down his legs, arms, and face. His expression was one of horror…he had died screaming, that much was obvious.

His chest had been literally ripped open.

"Lawrence…" Morgan's strangled voice echoed through the underground room. "It's just like…oh my God it's just like when he killed them…oh my God…"

Lawrence ran to her side, kneeled to her level, and pulled her up firmly. He forcefully slapped the side of her face. "Get ahold of yourself! You have an army to lead!"

The slap seemed to have worked. Morgan no longer looked terrified and mournful. On the contrary, she seemed enraged.

"Do you know what this means? Do you?" She pointed emphatically at Conner's body. When Lawrence shook his head, she continued, shouting louder and louder.

"Look at the body! Just look! Those are _claw marks, _Lawrence! Jesus Christ, claws! That means…"

Lawrence's eyes widened in comprehension, as Beast Boy and Raven stared on.

"…Razieh was here."

* * *

(Cyborg and Devon).

Cyborg smirked to himself. Robin's expression when he had dragged Devon out the door, winking…priceless. He would have hell to pay later, but…it was just too funny to imagine what he was doing with Starfire now.

Devon had obviously noticed Robin and the alien princess' relationship too. He turned to make a remark to Cyborg, but the alarms went off just then. Morgan's furious voice tumbled out of the damaged speakers.

"Council members, emergency meeting—**now. **That means you too, Robin! You've got five minutes!"

Devon stared up at the speaker. "If Morg's that pissed, she's probably gonna need all the Titans there too. Not Robin, though, or Starfire…" he smirked at Cyborg. "Somethin' tells me they're busy." Cyborg guffawed at that, while the two walked quickly down the hallway towards the Council meeting room.

They pulled open the door, and Raven quickly yanked them in. "You're not going to believe it," she whispered, her dark eyes darting across the room to Morgan and Lawrence.

"What happened?" Devon called out to them. Morgan's expression should have been answer enough.

"Razieh was here! Razieh himself! Snuck in while we were fighting his goons! He knew they weren't going to win! He knew…" Morgan gasped slightly, and her eyes widened. "It was a message."

"A message?" Cyborg looked confused.

"A message…" Morgan repeated in a wavering voice. "He was telling us…he knows. Manya must have told him." Everyone unconsciously winced at the sound of the dead traitor's name.

"He knows about what?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"He knows about Star," she whispered, lowering herself into a chair. "He knows everything. Our entire strategy. He's saying he knows and he's going to kill her. God, what did I do? I brought kids into this…good Lord, what did I do?"

Cyborg's mechanical hand descended lightly on her shoulder. "You did what you could. You couldn't have known Manya would tell him. You did what any leader would have."

"No..." she shook her head, the old anger resurfacing. "I've signed all of the Titans' death orders. I've killed all of you. I killed you," she whispered.

"No, you didn't. We came into this willingly," Raven's voice was now rising, her eyes narrowing. "You gave us a choice. We chose to join the Resistance. And now, we're choosing to stay." Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded behind her.

"Fine. I'll talk with Robin later. He's at the med wing?" she turned to Devon, who nodded, chancing a glance at Cyborg, who looked ready to crack up again. Morgan nodded back and shoved the door open roughly, stepping out into the hallway. "Fine, I'll talk with him about this—"

She stopped abruptly, standing stock-still in the hall outside of the doorway. Time seemed to freeze as she suddenly stiffened, her hands narrowing into claws, her eyes widening. The Titans watched as in one moment, her eyes suddenly became glassy and misted, and the blood vessels seemed to etch themselves out from the corner of her eyes. She fell forward, screaming in agony, clutching her abdomen, tightly. She kicked out at the wall, and began yelling blindly.

"Morgan!" Lawrence yelled, falling to her side, pulling her arms to her, while Devon grabbed her feet, stopping her wild and convulsive movements, as she continued to scream.

"No!" She managed to stifle her cries for a second. "No! Not now!" She screamed again, and fell forward into Cyborg's waiting arms.

"We have to get her to Med Wing!" Cyborg and Devon hefted her between them and dashed down the hallway, pushing anyone who got in their way to the side.

Beast Boy and Raven began to sprint after them, but Lawrence held back for a moment.

"Project Degen…" he whispered, a sudden, unbelievably horrible explanation dawning on him.

_

* * *

Originally, I was going to have this last part happen later in the story, but I want it to happen now. Who wants to guess what's going on? Again, if you read this, please review. And I really don't know how often I'm going to be able to update. This was kind of a fluke. Thanks! Please review!_


	9. Notice

I'm sorry that this has come so late.

I'll be honest; I'm completely and totally neglecting this story, along with Ace in the Hole and Endgame. I doubt that either Endgame or Written in the Stars will be finished. Since there's only a few chapters left of Ace in the Hole, I'm going to attempt to make it my final completed piece of Teen Titans fiction.

That said, if any readers would like to talk to me about taking over either Written in the Stars or Endgame, please PM me immediately, so I can talk it over with you and perhaps give you a basic plot outline. I may still get a chapter or two more of Written in the Stars up, if I'm feeling inspired over spring break.

It's just that…since TT has ended, I've felt myself becoming less and less inspired to write for it. Recently, I've latched onto Avatar: the Last Airbender, and I would also like to free myself up to write a multi-chapter for it.

Once again, I'm so so sorry about all of this. If I really felt I could finish my stories, I would. I just feel that I either would never finish or that I wouldn't do the story, and you, my readers, justice.

So please PM/review about this. I'm so sorry, and I really hope one of you guys will pick up at least one of my stories.

-sugarland31

**P.S:** I'm considering changing my penname, too. If so, I'll become thunder713.


End file.
